


The one experiment dr. Watson didn't mind

by Baby67Winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Experimentation, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby67Winchester/pseuds/Baby67Winchester
Summary: Sherlock has been experiencing a rather uncomfortable and embarrassing problem. Whatever shall John do when he finds out?





	The one experiment dr. Watson didn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's just light smut, don't get ur hopes up... It is kinda funny though...

“For the love of Newton. Not again.” Sherlock sighed, annoyed. This was the fifth time he’d gotten an erection this week. He was just watching John, who’d just come back from yet another fight with a self-checkout at the grocery store. Needless to say, he wasn’t exactly gentle when he was putting all the groceries away in the kitchen. He then took one of the bananas he’d brought and rather violently took a bite after cursing it because it refused to be peeled. 

His flatmate was just eating a banana, what the hell is arousing about that?! Sherlock had grown thoroughly confused since the second erection he’d gotten that week. One could be a coincidence, after all, his brilliant mind was still contained by a mere human vessel, but two was suspicious. Especially since there was not much to get excited by, really. Murder wasn’t exactly arousing, nor was his violin. At least not the Bach he played. He wasn’t even considering Ms. Hudson, that would be utterly ridiculous. Drugs had never had that effect on him, so that could be ruled out as well. Nicotine patches, nah. The only option left was John Watson. 

Sherlock had always thought of himself as asexual, he never felt the need to masturbate or engage in any other sexual activities. Nope, not the great Sherlock Holmes. Such things were beneath him, they brought too much emotion and humanity with them. Boring. But after meeting one John H. Watson, that all changed. And not just a little. All of a sudden, he started having these obscure thoughts. It weirded him out, to say the least. 

It all started when he heard John’s bed creak one night. At first, he decided to ignore it, it was probably just because it was an old bed and John shifted a lot in his sleep or whatever. However, when he heard panting and little moans coming from above him, he started paying attention to the event he had unintentionally gotten involved with. A few minutes later, the sounds came to an end. Sherlock’s body hadn’t reacted in the slightest, not until he heard John come, that is. He could’ve sworn he heard John say his name just before the sounds stopped. Sherlock decided to brush this all off as a sympathy-arousal. Simply one of the many flaws and disadvantages found in human emotions.

The second one happened after walking in on John when the latter was taking a shower, Sherlock was pinned to the floor and just stood there for a solid two minutes, eyes bugging out. That was when John decided to throw the detective out himself. The boner didn’t attack Sherlock until later that day, when he got to his mind palace he was completely thrown off by the image of a naked Watson, water still dripping off his chest, which was really well built, by the way. Not that you could ever notice, he was always wearing those jumpers that showed off nothing whatsoever. “No, Sherlock, you don’t do nonsense like this. Get your mind out of the gutter.” is what the genius told himself, willing away the tent that had formed in his slacks.

The third and fourth were caused by late-night thoughts. Sherlock was still contemplating whether that was supposed to relieve or concern him. Why were these things happening to him? Why now? Even in puberty, he hadn’t been interested in sex or anything concerning said subject. He’d never had sex. Or foreplay. Never even masturbated, actually. But even Sherlock Holmes couldn’t take this amount of sexual tension. 

He was still sitting in his chair, squirming and crossing his legs, sincerely hoping John wouldn’t notice or mention the bulge in his slacks. John sat down in his chair across from Sherlock, still eating that blasted banana. Suddenly, a particular spot on the living room carpet became incredibly interesting to Sherlock. His flatmate grew suspicious due to him behaving even odder than usual. Then, John noticed he was going through a great deal of trouble to cover up his crotch. The doctor couldn’t help but smirk, so his brilliant friend was, at least for a part, human after all. 

By now, Sherlock was blushing and considering storming out to his room. That is, until John spoke up. “Sherlock, why are you acting so embarrassed? I mean, getting an erection is completely normal.” Sherlock just gazed at him, now completely flushed. He shot a questioning look at John, shaking his head slightly. “No John, this is supposed to happen to me. It never has.” “No, that’s impossible. You must’ve had an erection before.” “Yes of course but that doesn’t mean I had to do anything about it!” “So basically you’re saying you’ve never masturbated in your life. Ever. Wow.” “Good deduction, though it would have sufficed without the addition of your opinion.” Sherlock spat at him. John was taken aback for a moment, but that didn’t last long. 

“Sherlock, how often has this happened?” “Five times over the past week, before that the last one was when I was still in puberty.” “So you’re just grumpy because of the sexual frustration you’re causing.” “Well what am I supposed to do about it then?!” “Sherlock, when you get a boner, you just wank it off. I had expected the genius detective to know such a futility.” Sherlock was getting annoyed now. “How am I supposed to do that?! I’ve never done it in my life!” John sighed, an idea popped up in his head. He might just get something out of this situation as well. 

“Sherlock, take off your trousers.” Sherlock just looked at him, astounded. “John, what are you doing?” “I’m a doctor, Sherlock. It’s my duty to help people. This situation of yours could get unhealthy over time. Now do as I said.” Sherlock was taken aback but did as he was told. He took off his slacks and underwear, letting out a sigh of relief when he freed his aching erection from the straining fabrics. He sat back down in his chair, John still sitting in the chair across him. 

“Now, wrap your hand loosely around the base. Start with a soft, slow stroke up.” Sherlock did as he was told. When he stroked up and his hand touched the tip, he gasped. Eyes wide, he looked up at John, the latter struggling to stay calm and collected after seeing Sherlock’s expression. “Okay, now trace your thumb over the slit.” Sherlock moaned when he did it. Oh shit. John was really not reacting as well to this as he had intended to. While his jeans were slowly getting tighter, he cleared his throat. “Very well, now stroke down up and down slowly, but with a bit more pressure.” Soon, Sherlock was writhing and panting in his chair while making all kinds of noises that seemed to turn John on to no end. “You can just do what feels right, now” It was the only thing the doctor managed to exclaim without Sherlock hearing his voice break. 

It wasn’t long until Sherlock came in his own hand with a loud moan, driving John completely mad. His erection was throbbing in his pants now, pre-come was practically dripping through his underwear. While Sherlock was still half passed out due to his post-orgasmic bliss, John took his chance and ran to his own bedroom as fast as he could without the detective noticing. This whole shenanigan led to John wanking himself silly while he envisioned Sherlock making all those obscene noises, and coming harder than he ever had before.

John hadn’t left his room until the next morning, surprised when he noticed Sherlock was sleeping in. Sherlock never did that. 

When it had turned 2 p.m. and Sherlock still hadn’t emerged from his bedroom, John decided to go check on him. He hadn’t expected to find Sherlock sitting up in bed, staring at his laptop. He didn’t even look up when John entered. The doctor just left, deciding it was best to just leave Sherlock alone when he was having one of his moods.

Later that day, John was sitting in his chair writing an article for his blog, when he heard some weird noises come from Sherlock’s room. However, they weren’t weird in the way John had expected them to be. It sounded like Sherlock was redecorating his room. He heard him move the furniture around and started getting curious. He didn’t do anything, though, just raised an eyebrow, trying to turn his attention back to his blog. But no avail, a few moments later the detective stood in the doorway to his bedroom, staring at John. It didn’t take long for the doctor to get annoyed, he turned around to see his flatmate staring at him in a rather peculiar manner. “What is it, Sherlock?”

“John, I’ve just started an experiment that requires your assistance. Would you be so kind as to come to my bedroom in exactly five minutes?” Sherlock returned to his room without waiting for an answer. John had gotten used to those moods by now, so he wasn’t really expecting anything out of the ordinary when he knocked on Sherlock’s door, exactly five minutes later.

John was wrong. So very wrong to expect regularity from Sherlock Holmes. The bedroom looked nothing like it had before, the wardrobe and cabinets were all shoved into a corner, while the bed stood in the middle of the room. With Sherlock sitting on it. “It turns out that I only seem to get erections when I’m either in your presence, or you are in my thoughts.” Sherlock stated. “My deductions would imply that you are the cause of my body subduing to primal human reactions, but I find that said data alone doesn’t suffice. I would like to pursue this investigation and perform an experiment which will provide me with the right information to make a proper conclusion.” 

After that night, John never complained about any human body parts stashed in their fridge anymore. Let’s just say that our good doctor had a mind-changing experience concerning Sherlock and his experiments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it and what you want me to write next!


End file.
